


Scene 2: Untitled Sterek White Collar AU

by raimykeller



Series: Sterek Week 2017 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Sterek Week 2017, White Collar Criminal Derek Hale, sterekpartners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raimykeller/pseuds/raimykeller
Summary: It's Derek's first day as special consultant to FBI Agent Stilinski.





	Scene 2: Untitled Sterek White Collar AU

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ Sterek Week 2017 ](http://sterekweek2017.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Theme: Partners in Crime
> 
> This short ficlet follows [ Untitled Sterek White Collar AU ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11378940) but I don't suppose you have to read it to understand (it would be helpful, though).
> 
> If you don't know anything about the TV show 'White Collar,' basically a white-collar criminal (con artist, forger, thief) - in this case, the character of Derek - is released from prison to help an FBI agent (aka Stiles) catch other white-collar criminals. Unlike the USA-channel drama, the criminal and the cop will definitely end up together.

“I dropped you off at the Dupont Hotel not even 24 hours ago, and when I come to get you for work this morning, the concierge says you left this note on where to find you. Now tell me, how the _hell_ did you pull this one off, Hale, I swear to _god_ you better not have broken any laws.”

Derek looked up from the newspaper he was reading on the terrace - fucking _terrace_ \- of his supposed new apartment and scoffed, “Relax, _Agent,_ I haven’t done anything wrong. First of all,” he began, sneering up at Stiles, “the Dupont is a _Motel,_ not a hotel, and I’m pretty sure that _concierge_ doesn’t actually work there, no one’s just asked him to leave yet. Second, Ms. Satomi offered her penthouse to me, and I will be paying her rent, just like any other apartment in the city.”

“Yeah right,” Stiles crossed his arms petulantly, “there’s no way you can afford this place on the stipend the FBI has given you for housing. Now just grab your things, and I’ll go see if your room is still available at the Dupont.”

“Sorry, Agent, but there’s no way I’m going back to that bedbug infested excuse of a motel. I’d rather go back to prison.”

“That can be arranged-” Stiles spat, but he was interrupted by a regal, older woman opening the terrace door.

“Now, now, boys, let’s keep it down out here.”

“Ms. Satomi, I do apologize for my colleague’s-”

“ _Parole officer_ ,” Stiles hissed, but Derek continued, unfazed.

“-temper. He’s a grouch before he’s had his morning coffee.”

Stiles glared at Derek before addressing the woman, “Ms. Satomi, my name is Agent Stiles Stilinski, and I work for the FBI in the white collar crimes division. Are you aware that you have rented your penthouse to a known felon who has recently been let out of prison?”

Ms. Satomi laughed, “Of course I am, Agent Stilinski. Derek’s told me everything, including why he’s got that ankle monitor on. You know, my late husband got himself caught up in a life of crime back in the day,” she dropped her voice to a comic whisper, “he was a con artist.”

Stiles honestly didn’t know what to say to that. Derek smirked at him. “See. No secrets here. Ms. Satomi lets me live here for the same cost as the Dupont, as long as I help out around the house when she needs it.”

Satomi smiled at Derek like he was the grandson she never had. Stiles sighed in resignation.

“You know what. Fine. Live here. I don’t care. I still expect you to fulfill the terms of our arrangement. Now, we’re expected at the office in 15. Please get dressed. I’ll wait right here,” Stiles said, sitting at the table and helping himself to a cup of coffee.

Derek rolled his eyes but complied, and Stiles did _not_ watch the way his ass swayed on his way inside.

Soon enough, Derek was back, looking every bit his former self in a perfectly tailored suit, one he definitely could not have bought himself. He looked so _good_ but Stiles was supposed to be annoyed, right? He could only sputter unintelligently.

Derek grinned like an asshole. “Like what you see, agent?”

Stiles pursed his lips and stood. “It was so nice meeting you, Ms. Satomi. Derek, let’s go. We’re going to be late.”

Satomi chuckled knowingly. “Look at you fine gentlemen. Partners in crime-fighting.”

Stiles sighed, “Or something like that.”


End file.
